


Damian Gets a New Pet.

by dinahlanced



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, damian's love for animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: “Damian. What are you doing?”“Walking.”“What’s underneath your sweater?”Busted. Mission failed.





	Damian Gets a New Pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little OOC for both Bruce and Damian I am not totally comfortable at writing them but I thought this idea would be cute.

Damian slinked along the edges of the hallway, securing his hold on his precious cargo, trying not to drop it. The cargo squirmed under his sweater not wanting to be held.

His mission was going swimmingly. He had managed to get up to the wing of the manor where his room was without detection. He even managed to avoid Pennyworth’s watchful eye. He only had 25 feet more to go and a corner to round before he reached his room. Then he will have succeeded in completing his mission.

Father should still be on patrol. Damian had broken a few ribs and maintained a few other injuries on last week fighting some new technologically enhanced super-villain and Father had benched him until his ribs were properly healed and he was given the OK from Pennyworth to go back on patrol. His butler held too much sway in this household for Damian’s liking. He could barely get away with anything.

But this mission was important; he had to succeed. Nay! He would succeed.

He continued edging his way towards his room, he rounded the corner quickly and stopped. His Father had come back early from patrol.

“Father.” Damian spoke. His Father stood in front of him, looking no worse for wear, and sporting a nice bruise on his left eye and jaw. He was carrying his weight on his right side and seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. He must of quit patrol early because of it.

“Damian. What are you doing?”

“Walking.”

“What’s underneath your sweater?”

Busted. Mission failed.

“Damian” Father spoke “What are you hiding under your sweater?”

Damian sighed, he was caught, and he had no choice or way of escape. He carefully removed his cargo from underneath his sweater and cradled it to his chest. 

In his arms was a small, brown, lop eared rabbit.

“Damian. I thought we agreed on no more pets.”

“No. You and Pennyworth agreed on no more pets. I came to no such agreement.”

“Damian, we don’t have the space.” His Father continued.

“We have nothing but space!” Damian shouted. “He was being abused Father! I couldn’t let the injustice stand! I had to bring him home.”

“Where did you even come across him anyway?”

Damian sighed. He was going to be benched from patrol longer, and grounded to boot.

“I went on patrol tonight. Just for a little bit! I had a lead on an illegal animal testing clinic and had to stop it Father. All of the animals were having horrific experiments done to them, I had to catch the monsters running it in the act before I took them down.”

“You were expressly benched from patrolling. Do you have any idea how reckless that was? You have three broken ribs, a concussion, and you sprained both of your ankles. What do you think could have happened if you made a mistake or had gotten sloppy?” His Father was angry now, shouting. He never liked it when any of his children disobeyed his orders, or went out on patrol injured. It left to many opportunities for accidents or further injury. Not only that, but it put their bodies and lives at risks and the people they were working with if they weren’t at their best.

“I had to stop them Father. Look at what they’ve done to Richard!” He held his rabbit up to his Father’s face.

Richard was missing a large chunk out of his right ear. He had patches of fur missing and some of his skin looked discoloured, and there were clear signs of needle marks on his body. Evidence of the terrible conditions this rabbit must have been under in the clinic.

“I called the police, all of the animals will be taken to a vet and then placed into good homes. I made sure of it, but I couldn’t let them take him.” Damian clutched the rabbit closer to his chest and rested his chin on Richard’s head.

His Father stared at him for a moment and then spoke “Richard?”

“Yes. Don’t you think he has eyes like Grayson?”

Bruce looked at the rabbit; he supposed his little eyes did have a similar look to them that he’s often seen shown in his eldest sons eyes. He inhaled through his nose, and sighed. The look on Damian’s face was one he rarely got to see. Pure. Simple. Full of love for the little creature that he was cradling to his chest.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Damian questioned.  
“You can keep him, but here are the rules. He doesn’t stay in your room. You will build him a proper home, and clean up after him daily.”

“Of course. I’ve already thought of the perfect hutch for him. I want it to be big. Large enough for him to move comfortably in, with enough in-door space to where he can stand up in. I want it to be built like a palace. Richard shall have nothing but the best care and environment to live in.”

“Okay Damian. But this is it. No. More. Pets.”

“Oh, of course Father.” His son replied walking off with his rabbit. 

Bruce doubted this would be the last pet his son would bring into the manor.


End file.
